


Not Quite Gravity Falls

by Kittalia



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittalia/pseuds/Kittalia
Summary: Another summer, another story, another city. Dipper and Mabel Pines go to spend the summer with their mum's friend Maddie Fenton and her family. Dipper originally feels like it will be dull, until he meets Phantom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spyder Pig](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spyder+Pig).



> Prologue- Welcome to Amity Park

Review your answer

California- one year after Weirdmaggedon

"Mabel, Dipper, Your father and I have decided you can't go to Gravity Falls, not after all the stories you sprang after last summer." Said the Twin's mum

"Your great-uncle Stanly is clearly incapable of caring for young children, so we're sending you to my friend Maddie's for the summer instead," said the dad

"but, Daaaaaaaad, Mmmmm-!" Begged Dipper

"no buts Dipper, go back twins," said their mother pulled past the sign saying 'Amity Park- a great place to live', which Dipper translated into to a boring place to live.  
"this is going to be SO dull," said Dipper,

"you said that last year, and what happened," said Mabel. There were towering concrete structures as the bus slowly came to an end. An ordinary bus stop in an ordinary town. Dipper sighed- no Mystery Shack, no creatures, nothing supernatural. He'd been hoping for at least a knome.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny- FentonWorks  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Great, my baby cousins are coming- more people to figure out my secret!


	2. BEWARE

The guest room was small, 5-foot square room, with bunk beds stacked up against the wall on the far side, a large wardrobe with faded stickers cartoon ghosts and rockets stuck over the polished pine wood. The floor was covered with a fluffy, white, carpet, and the walls were painted a light baby blue. There were silver stars painted on the ceiling, fading over time, but still just visible. Mabel jumped into the top bunk, almost bashing her head against the crates that had been nailed to the wall for personal items. Dipper slid onto the bottom bunk, sliding journal 4 onto the shelf. Grunkle Stan had fortunately photocopied the original journals before Bill destroyed them, and Dipper had copied all the information into his own journal. His had both Great Uncle Fords 6-fingered hand with the number inside and the Big Dipper running along the spine. He walks over towards the door, where he and his sister had abandoned their suitcases and pulled his blue one wide open to unpack.

And in the case was a blue overall wearing ghost chanting something about the suitcase having 6 sides so still under the mighty Box Ghosts control. Mabel was giggling in the corner when an action hero- like ghost fazed through the walls facing Danny's room. The ghost had stark white hair, green eyes the colour of acid and a black HAZMAT suit with a white finish and logo. The hero- like ghost started doing an impression of the Box Ghost-

"I am Danny Phantom, master of the Fenton Thermos, protector of Amity Park and ruler the ghost zone, you can only hold me inside of a long and boring introduction." He sucked the ghost into a thermos and flew off in the direction he'd come in. Mabel looked starry-eyed, clearly found her first crush of the summer. And Dipper. Dipper just smiled- ghosts.

Just when he thought summer would be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last weeks answer was a match and a candle. This weeks riddle
> 
> I have condemned you to death for... Association with haters... And have got my little brother to set up three rooms for you. The first contains Dan Phantom and Bill Cipher with no protection from either. The second contains tigers that haven't been feed in 3 and 1/2 weeks. The third contains a firing squad of the best shooters ever. However, my brother pities you and left you with a way to escape if you can think of it. How can you escape?
> 
> review your answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Kittalia (aka the Riddle Master)
> 
> A man wanted to leave all of his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first man bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third man bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the man bought?  
> Review your answer


End file.
